Danger Ahead
by xShortyTorix
Summary: After the first dangerous storm, everything turned upside down. Now with another storm on the way, even more dangerous then the previous storm they find shelter in each other. Except one is left out, and she has to find shelter within herself. But with th
1. Chapter 1

Danger Ahead

By: ToriBabe15

Summary: After the first dangerous storm, everything turned upside down. Now with another storm on the way, even more dangerous then the previous storm; they find shelter in each other. Except one is left out, and she has to find shelter within herself. But with the storm on the way, will she survive?

AN: Please be nice to me, this is my first Flight 29 Down story. But it would be nice if you guys all reviewed after you read the first chapter.

Chapter One: Another Storm Approaching 

(Melissa's Video Diary)

All I've been thinking all day is what had happened before the storm hit the island. And it's how Eric and Taylor showed the video to Jackson, about me liking him! Now Taylor I can understand, because she was still mad after I had ruined her shirt. However, Eric; especially after I just saved his life, how could they do something like this to me! Yes I do like him, and I'm glad that he said that we could go out when we get back home. I don't know about the others, but I'm starting to have doubts about being rescued before the year is over.

(Normal POV)

As Melissa walked towards the campsite with the bottles of water, she saw Jackson sitting on the beach again. After what had happened, they haven't talked much about it. She's starting to wonder if he would ever talk again. Melissa knew that he was mad about what Eric and Taylor did, but she never thought that he would stop talking to her. She dropped of the bottles of water and started walking towards him.

She sat down next to him, and he looked over and smiled a little. Surprised, that was the first time since the incident happened that she's seen him smile.

"How are you doing?" she asked him, unable to come up with anything else.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok, I guess. What about you?"

"Same." She said right away. She looked out towards the ocean, he followed suit. It was an awkward silence for a while until Daley interfered.

"Hey you guys, I know that you've had a rough day; but you guys need to get to work." She said gently.

They both nodded in unison, they both got up together and went there separate ways.

(Jackson's Video Diary)

I know that Melissa likes me, but I just think that we shouldn't be together while were trying to work on surviving here. However, if something happened to her, I would worry about her then. Maybe, maybe I do like her. I'm not sure. I just wish that it wasn't so awkward between us, because we used to be great friends before the incident. I know how embarrassed she must have been, which is also probably why she took off like that. When Lex and me found her, I was so happy that she was ok. When I told Lex that she went missing after a few hours, I was really worried about her. So maybe I do like her. (Sighs heavily) I need to think about this.

(Normal POV)

As Jackson and Melissa were having there own problems, so were Nathan and Daley. Just like Jackson and Melissa, they are also having awkward problems. Daley now knows that Nathan likes her, but she doesn't know if she likes him. Even though its hard, she's trying to stay away from him until she can face him. She felt the wind picking up a little, and look out into the sky and saw the dark clouds. She gasped quietly and ran to the campsite; there she saw Jackson, Eric, Taylor, Lex, and Nathan all who were eating. She didn't see Melissa, she looked towards Jackson and asked, "Jackson, where's Melissa?" she asked worriedly.

Jackson finally looked towards her, and felt the wind gusts. He looked up towards the sky, and saw the gray clouds. He quickly stood up and said, "I'll go find her, and you guys take shelter. Stay safe away from the tide." He said and took off.

"Melissa! Melissa!" he yelled. It started raining down hard, and it got darker by the minute, he couldn't use his flashlight because he might get struck by lightning.

"Melissa! Where are you!! Melissa!" he yelled again. He saw a shadow on the ground, but it wasn't moving. He moved towards the shadow and saw that it was Melissa.

"Melissa! Melissa please, please wakes up." He checked to see if she was breathing, and she was but barely.

"Melissa, please, please wakes up." He started crying a little because he just realized that he loved her, very much. He picked her up gently, and when he looked at her in his arms, he realized that she was hurt very badly. The storm was picking up strongly, and it seemed like it could get worse. He needed to get her back to camp, he gently and hurriedly ran back to camp.

"Jackson!" Daley yelled, who was snuggled by Nathan. She gasped as she saw Melissa in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Nathan asked as he sat up. Jackson gently put her down on her sleeping bag, while Lex got the first aid kit.

"I… I don't know. I found her on the ground, and I don't know how long she's been there. Lex do you think she's going to be ok?" Jackson said quietly.

Lex looked at him and said, "To be honest, I don't know. We don't know how long she's been out there, she may have a concussion." Jackson sighed heavily.

He looked around and saw that Nathan and Daley had gone to the other tent, and so did Eric and Taylor. He decided to help Lex with Melissa; he lifted up her shirt a little and gasped.

"Lex look." He said, as he pointed to her stomach, which was covered in blood. Lex gasped, and quickly took a small towel that was in the first aid kit; although covered in blood, he needed to whip away the blood in order to see how deep the cut was.

Since it was just he, Lex, and Melissa he gently grabbed her hand rubbed it. Once the blood was gone, Lex had saw the cut was below her chest line. Jackson looked up at Melissa's face and saw that she was starting to wake up, but slowly. He smiled but he knew that she would be in a lot of pain by the looks of the cut. Outside the storm seems to be getting stronger, so are the winds.

He heard Melissa moan in pain, and said to her quietly, "You're going to be ok, I promise." He gently rubbed her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. Even though Lex was there, he knew that it wouldn't matter anymore.

Lex saw all of this, and smiled, he asked, "You like her a lot, don't you? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

Jackson smiled a little, but it quickly faded as the tent started to come off from the ground.

"Lex, the tent is starting to come off of its hinges, we need to get Melissa to a safe place!" He yelled over the roar of the winds.

"No, we can't move her she's in to much pain. She needs to stay still; she has a little bit of glass in her stomach where I saw the cut. If we move her, she could die." Lex yelled to Jackson. Jackson gasped, he saw Lex pointing to the cut, which was just below her chest line. Which was very bad, because that means that if the glass got any deeper it might go to her heart. Jackson went outside to see that part of the rope, and the nail had flown out of the ground. He looked around for a good medium sized rock that he could hit the nail into the ground. He found just near the tent, he got the nail and stuck it into the ground; he wrapped the rope around it and he put sand all around plus the rock.

He went back inside, and saw that Lex was trying to get the glass out but was shaking terribly.

"Lex, I'll do it." He said, he looked at Melissa who was now fully awake; however, but in pain.

"Jackson," she moaned quietly. He moved more towards her face, and gently rubbed her cheek again.

"You're going to be alright, I promise. Just squeeze my hand, and it'll be over before you know it." He said to her gently. She nodded and gently grabbed his hand.

He sighed heavily, and grabbed the twisters from Lex and took them into his hand. He leaned down towards her chest line, he felt Melissa squeeze his hand and her eyes. He finally managed to grab the glass, as he tried to pull it out Melissa squeezed his hand harder.

"Ok, Melissa you know that I have the glass, but to make the pain less, I'm going to yank it out quickly. Is that ok Lex?" said Jackson, while still holding the glass.

"Yes, just as long as the glass isn't digging into any of her flesh, she should be ok." Said Lex while looking at Melissa.

Jackson looked at Melissa who was wide eyed, but nodded her head anyways. She knew that she had to get the glass out or else she wouldn't be able to move anymore.

"Ok Melissa, I'm going to count to three and then I'll yank it out. Ok." Said Jackson nervously. She nodded her head; she closed her hands and just hoped that it would be over soon.

"One," said Jackson.

"Two." Said Lex.

"Three!" They both said, Jackson yanked it out and Melissa screamed in pain.

After the glass was out Lex immediately grabbed the towel and put it gently on her wound. Melissa, who was still screaming was crying now. Jackson went up to her and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, calm down. Its all over now, your going to be fine." He said quietly, as he wiped away her tears.

She started calming down a little, and was getting tired.

"Do you think it'd be ok if she went to sleep?" asked Jackson. Lex nodded yes, after finally wiping the blood away he took a bandage and some Neosporin and put it on her cut.

"If she's in any more pain just gives her some Advil. She should be fine by tomorrow, but she shouldn't do any work for at least a day or two." Lex said picking up the first aid kit, and putting it aside.

"I'm going to go in the other tent, let her rest she needs the rest. See you guys in the morning." He said as they both watched him leave.

Jackson lay down beside Melissa who was still squinting in pain every one in a while. He put a piece of her hair behind her hear and wiped away a few tears.

Still weak from the pain, she quietly said, "Jackson, thank you." He looked at her and smiled, and asked, "For what?" He grabbed her hand gently, and started rubbing it calming her down even more. "For saving my life." He leaned forward a little and kissed her softly, but passionately on her lips, "Anything, for you. Mel, I know I've been distance a little lately, but its only because I didn't know if I liked you or not. I know what I said earlier about us waiting until we got back home. But I don't know if we can wait that long, Mel, I love you, and I can't live without you."

She smiled lightly, and kissed him softly and gently but passionately on the lips, like he did to her. They made out for about thirty minutes, until finally they both fell asleep, with Jackson's arms wrapped around Mel protectively. It was a sight to see when everyone wakes up in the morning.

A/N: I know, this chapter seems like it should be at the then of the story but don't worry there's more excitement to come. But right now I need to go to bed, it's 12:30 am here and I have school in the morning. So hope you like the chapter, please review. And remember its my first Flight 29 Down story, so please be nice.

Bye Y'all

Tori


	2. Chapter 2

Danger Ahead

By: ToriBabe15

Summary: After the first dangerous storm, everything turned upside down. Now with another storm on the way, even more dangerous then the previous storm; they find shelter in each other. Except one is left out, and she has to find shelter within herself. But with the storm on the way, will she survive?

Previously 

_Still weak from the pain, she quietly said, "Jackson, thank you." He looked at her and smiled, and asked, "For what?" He grabbed her hand gently, and started rubbing it calming her down even more. "For saving my life." He leaned forward a little and kissed her softly, but passionately on her lips, "Anything, for you. Mel, I know I've been distance a little lately, but its only because I didn't know if I liked you or not. I know what I said earlier about us waiting until we got back home. But I don't know if we can wait that long, Mel, I love you, and I can't live without you." _

She smiled lightly, and kissed him softly and gently but passionately on the lips, like he did to her. They made out for about thirty minutes, until finally they both fell asleep, with Jackson's arms wrapped around Mel protectively. It was a sight to see when everyone wakes up in the morning.

Chapter Two: 

The next morning Melissa was the first one up; she was still sore from last night so it was really hard to move. She looked around her and felt a body next to her; she looked toward the body and saw that it was Jackson. Suddenly memories flooded back to her about last night, and all that had happened. Mel smiled; she saw his hand was lying gently on her stomach below the cut. She smiled again and gently grabbed a hold of it and started rubbing it. She looked back up at Jackson and saw that he was waking up. He smiled when he saw that Melissa was up, she smiled back. They kissed gently but passionately, after that first one they made out for a few more minutes. That is until Jackson accidentally touched her wound, she moaned in pain.

He gasped and said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot, are you ok?"

She nodded to Jackson that she was ok, just in a lot of pain. Jackson looked away; although, she said she was ok he still didn't want to cause any more pain for her.

"Do you want to go outside?" Jackson asked her. She nodded yes, and with that he gently picked her up from the ground and took her outside.

Just like before the storm had torn everything apart, he saw the others standing outside looking around trying to find whatever they needed. Jackson gently put her down on a towel that Daley had brought out for her. Melissa looked around her; she saw that the storm had ruined everything. She started crying a little, because now she knew that they really had to start from scratch. Everything has been destroyed; but what they didn't know, is that the plane was also destroyed.

Jackson saw that Melissa was crying, he bent down towards her and wrapped his arms around her as she sat up, and he gently rocked her back and forth. He knew that everyone was watching him, but he didn't care. He didn't care that everyone knew about him and Melissa; all he cared about right now was taking care of Melissa. He loved her more than anything in the world, and all he wanted to do was to be there for her. Especially now, everyone needed someone who can be there for them.

He whispered in her ear, "Everything will be alright, I promise. We will be rescued, and if we don't I'll be here with you." He continued to rock her back and forth; finally she seemed to calm down because she had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently laid her back down on the ground, and got up to discuss the situation with the others.

Taylor and Eric seemed very distance from everyone, and they were excluded out of the group. Jackson noticed this, but figured it was nothing. At least that's what he thought; he didn't remember what they did to him and Melissa. He never realized that Taylor and Eric were the cause of Melissa running away, and almost dieing. He saw Lex came back running, he knew that there was bad news.

"You… you guys, there's something that you should see." He said still trying to catch his breath. At this point Melissa woke up, and heard what was going on. Jackson gently picked her up and carried her where Lex was in the front. Once they got to the point that he wanted them to see, they realized that this was the point at which they had left the plane.

Jackson looked around, and still carrying Mel, found pieces of the plane scattered everywhere. Mel saw this to and she started crying, so did Daley and Taylor. Jackson cradled Melissa, and saw that Eric and Nathan were doing the same. Lex looked around at all of the debris from the plane, he was trying to find the radio stuff. All he found was scarps of what was left of the radio, which also included his mp3 player. He sighed heavily and walked back towards the group, he went towards Daley and her and Nathan let him in the hug. As soon as he was hugging his stepsister, he started crying.

Jackson continuously rocking Melissa back and forth, he kissed her head every now and then and then went back to rocking her. She finally calmed down a little, and he looked down and realized that she was asleep. He looked up towards the others and saw that Daley, Lex, and Taylor were all asleep.

"You guys, we should get the girls and Lex back up to the tent, they need the rest. While there sleeping we can figure out what were going to do." Whispered Jackson. They all nodded, Eric had gone first to put Taylor up in the tent, and then went to help Nathan with Daley and Lex. Jackson was the last one; he gently picked her up again, and carried her towards camp and set her down gently. He kissed her forehead like the others did and went away to let her rest.

Once back outside, he saw that Nathan and Eric were talking. Eric was still a little distance from the group, along with Taylor. He just couldn't understand why, but for now he might as well forget about it. He looked up at Nathan, he looked worried, and so did Eric. He was worried to but he didn't want to show it.

"You guys, what are going to do? With the plane gone, rescue planes can't see anything but the island. And what are we going to do about the girls? They are so worried, frankly I am too." Confessed Nathan.

"I don't know Nathan, I'm especially worried about Melissa, with her injury she can't do anything for a while." Jackson said worryingly.

Nathan sighed; he looked towards Eric who was sitting quite away from the group. Jackson looked over at him to; he knew what was bugging him. He walked over to Eric, and sat next to him.

"Eric, yes what you did to Melissa is wrong. But I forgive you, because you brought Melissa and me together; and I've been trying to get together with her since well a little bit before I found out that she liked me. Eric I'm not mad, I don't know about Melissa. But we need to stick together, especially now; with the plane gone, we need each other's support. I just don't understand how you could possibly do something like that, especially after she saved your life. What made you do it?" He asked, trying to be as nice as possible.

Eric turned towards Jackson and said, "Ok, first of all; I'm glad that you're not mad at me. And secondly, it wasn't even my idea it was Taylor's. But don't be mad at her, she told me some stuff that she hasn't told the group at all. I'm not telling you, until she says its ok for me to. Jackson, I will tell you this; I love her very much. And when I told her that, she was of course shocked at first, but she got over it and like you and Mel, were also together. Jackson, what she told me was stuff about her past, and what has been happening to her lately. She's had a rough time with her parents, and friends. After she and Nathan broke up, she's been quite distant lately. Like at school she has, one time during school I had asked her what was wrong. She looked at me shocked, because I never used to talk to her. And I noticed that she had been crying, I asked her again what was wrong. But she didn't answer, I took her to the nurse and when she had gone back to lunch, she was fine. I couldn't understand what was going on, but then last night before we went to bed; she told me why she was crying. I can't tell you until she says its ok for me to tell. Jackson, you just have to understand that she has a rough life; and I'm sure you have too. But, just don't yell at her ok. That's all I ask of you, is to not yell at her."

Jackson looked at him, and nodded and said, "I won't yell at her, but I don't think we should even worry about what had happened when you two did do that. Because right now, we need to worry about how were going to survive, especially with the plane gone."

Eric nodded, and saw that the girls were starting to wake up, he saw Taylor come out and noticed that she was crying a little. He walked up to her and let her cry on his shoulder; he saw Daley and Lex come out to. They walked over to Nathan and Daley curled up to Nathan, while Lex just sat there and stared out into the ocean.

Jackson went into the tent, and saw the Melissa was awake and crying. He cradled her in his arms, and rocked her gently back and forth. He kissed her forehead a couple of times, and asked her, "Do you want to go outside?" she nodded yes.

He picked her up gently, and carried her outside; she looked around and saw everyone crying. He set her down on the towel that one of the girls had brought out. He continued to rock her back and forth calming her down. He wiped away her tears, and kissed her on the lips. He knew that he had to be strong for the group, which was going to be hard. Because when he sees Melissa crying and everyone else, it's hard for him not to start crying. He gently bit his lip so he wouldn't, which stopped him, for now.

As he sat by Melissa, he saw that Taylor had fallen asleep in Eric's arms. He looked over towards Nathan and Daley, Daley was still awake, but Lex had fallen asleep in her arms to.

"Eric, Daley, why don't you put Led and Taylor in the tent, we need to set up camp again. Look for food, and see if the water is still good." They both nodded, and carried Taylor and Lex back to the tent.

A/N: Cliff Hanger, Sorry I have writer's block. Hope you guys liked the second chapter please review it!!! Even though I am getting less reviews, I'm still writing this story because I love the TV show, and this is all what I dreamt about.

Bye

Love Tori


	3. Chapter 3

Danger Ahead

By: ToriBabe15

Summary: After the first dangerous storm, everything turned upside down. Now with another storm on the way, even more dangerous then the previous storm; they find shelter in each other. Except one is left out, and she has to find shelter within herself. But with the storm on the way, will she survive?

Previously 

Jackson went into the tent, and saw the Melissa was awake and crying. He cradled her in his arms, and rocked her gently back and forth. He kissed her forehead a couple of times, and asked her, "Do you want to go outside?" she nodded yes.

He picked her up gently, and carried her outside; she looked around and saw everyone crying. He set her down on the towel that one of the girls had brought out. He continued to rock her back and forth calming her down. He wiped away her tears, and kissed her on the lips. He knew that he had to be strong for the group, which was going to be hard. Because when he sees Melissa crying and everyone else, it's hard for him not to start crying. He gently bit his lip so he wouldn't, which stopped him, for now.

As he sat by Melissa, he saw that Taylor had fallen asleep in Eric's arms. He looked over towards Nathan and Daley, Daley was still awake, but Lex had fallen asleep in her arms to.

"Eric, Daley, why don't you put Led and Taylor in the tent, we need to set up camp again. Look for food, and see if the water is still good." They both nodded, and carried Taylor and Lex back to the tent.

Chapter 3: Decisions 

Once they got back to the campsite, they saw Nathan and Jackson talking. They saw that Melissa was still awake too, which was good. Even though Eric still felt bad about what he and Taylor did, he was still glad that she was ok. She was still curled up in Jackson's arms, listening to him and Nathan talking about their new life.

Jackson looked up and saw that Daley and Eric had come back, he wasn't mad at Eric anymore. All he cared about was trying to survive now with the plane gone. He was worried, because with Melissa hurt; and with Taylor being very scared, he didn't know what to do anymore. Sure Daley was still the leader, but he had always helped her with problems. However, for everyone, Jackson was the greatest leader. That's what Melissa had told him, and right now he didn't agree to it. She had gotten hurt, but not because of him. But that's what he thinks; he thinks that she had gotten hurt because of him. After all it was he who she liked, and he liked her back.

Anyways, back to the story; Daley and Eric sat down next to Jackson and Nathan. Jackson sighed heavily, and rubbed his temples on his head and said, "You guys, I don't know what to say, except that I have no idea how were going to survive now. I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Everyone looked towards him; Melissa saw the troubled look in his eyes.

She sat up closer to him, and kissed him on the lips. Sure everyone saw but they didn't care anymore. Everyone had hooked up together, and they were happy.

"Were going to be ok. We have each other, and were all safe." Melissa said. Even though she was hurt, she was happy that everyone else wasn't. Sure they're probably hurt emotionally, but every one is. They all nodded in agreement, she looked up at Jackson and he smiled at her; she smiled back.

Daley took out her journal that she had brought along with her, and apparently last night before she went to bed; she had written out a job list for everyone to do.

"Ok you guys, I know that me and Jackson are the leaders of the group. While Jackson was taking care of Melissa, Nathan and me had come up a job list for everyone to do. It's basically the same one that was made before the storm had it. Jackson and Nathan will cut down bamboo, and other trees for shelter. Melissa and Taylor will look for food and clear water, when Melissa can do work that is. I will help Lex come up with ideas for the shelter, and I will also still do the laundry and get the fire going." She stopped for a moment because she suddenly realized that they might not be able to get a fire going.

"Jackson, please tell me you still have your lighter." She desperately said.

Jackson gasped, and looked around his body; finally he found it in his back pocket. They all sighed in relief; of course he still had to make sure that it worked. Daley got up and found some wood for the fire. They gathered some rocks to put around the fire, and then they helped Daley put the wood on top of the rocks. Jackson grabbed his lighter and flicked the switch, they all sighed in relief when they saw the flame. He put lighter near the wood and they all watched the wood go up in flames, not big, but small flames.

They all smiled as they saw the flames, but even the flames couldn't help the sadness they still had. They knew that they should have a small smile, but it was hard to smile at all. Only little things could get them to smile now. Jackson smiled, he sighed heavily; although he was happy, he wanted a little time alone.

"I'm going to go sit on the beach, I need some time alone for a little while." He told the group. Melissa looked at him concerned but nodded along with the group. She watched him walk down to the beach; she knew that he wanted to be alone so she didn't bother to ask him what was wrong. While she was eating, every now and then she would look towards Jackson; he would still be sitting there looking out towards the ocean.

She felt the bitterness of the cold winds, she had a little calendar in her note pad; and it was getting close to winter. She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to worry them anymore than normal. Though she figured that the winds would tell them that winter was on its way. Which means that it would become very cold at night, and that nights would become longer. She doesn't know for sure if there would be snow, but if there were that would be major damage to their life.

Even though Jackson told them that he wanted to be alone, she wanted to know what was wrong. She walked down towards were he was sitting; as she sat down he looked the other way.

"I… I know that you said, that you wanted to be alone, but I don't suppose you could tell me what's wrong. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm just… worried is all." She said quietly.

He sighed heavily then looked towards her, she could that he has been crying. Not crying major just crying softly, she wiped away some of the tears. She hugged him and rocked him gently back and forth he had finally stopped crying.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" asked Melissa quietly.

He looked at her, and said, "Everything. Ever since this plane crash, and everyday I always have hope that we will be rescued. But now, I am losing more hope every day. Mel, you're the only one who can keep me from losing anymore hope. And … I hope that I don't ever lose you. I love you so much Mel, and I don't know what I'd do with out you." She smiled and said, "I love you too Jackson." She leaned up towards Jackson, and kissed him passionately on his lips. She started to shiver, and saw grey clouds, which were never a good sing. "Um, Jackson, you don't… you don't suppose it might rain?" she said a little scared.

"I don't know Mel, it's so cold that if it does rain, it could possibly snow. At least that's what it feels like, we should ask Lex." She nodded, they walked back up to the campsite were they saw Lex getting the fire going again.

"Hey Lex, you don't think that it could snow. Do you?" Jackson asked, still hugging the shivering Melissa.

He rubbed his arms up and down and said, "I'm not sure, it definitely feels cold enough to. If it rains though, then it could. We should probably store some food in our tents, and get some fresh water, and some hot water too." They both nodded, Jackson and Melissa first went back to the tents to put some warmer clothes on. Then they went to talk to the others who were busy doing all of their jobs. They told them that they were having a team meeting, so they grabbed everybody and head back to the campsite.

Once everyone was there, they all got down to business.

"Ok so what exactly is this about?" Eric asked.

"You guys I hate to say this, but Melissa and me were thinking about it and doesn't it seem a little bit colder than normal?" asked Jackson.

Everyone nodded in agreement; Jackson went on, "Well were thinking that since it is getting a little closer to winter, that maybe it might start snowing soon."

A/N: Cliffy, sorry you guys, I'm really tired tonight so that's all for now. Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! It's great to kno that my story has some fans!

Your Friend

Tori


	4. Chapter 4

Danger Ahead

By: ToriBabe15

Summary: After the first dangerous storm, everything turned upside down. Now with another storm on the way, even more dangerous then the previous storm; they find shelter in each other. Except one is left out, and she has to find shelter within herself. But with the storm on the way, will she survive?

Previously 

Once everyone was there, they all got down to business.

"Ok so what exactly is this about?" Eric asked.

"You guys I hate to say this, but Melissa and me were thinking about it and doesn't it seem a little bit colder than normal?" asked Jackson.

Everyone nodded in agreement; Jackson went on, "Well were thinking that since it is getting a little closer to winter, that maybe it might start snowing soon."

Chapter 4: Winter is Upon Them 

They all looked at each other very worried, then they looked back up at him then towards Daley.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you're the leader now right?" said Eric.

"Well yea, but…." She said, and then she paused. She and Nathan got up together and went away from the group to discuss their jobs.

"Ok, since we both know that Eric is sick and tired of lugging the water around, how about Melissa does that job and Eric can have Melissa's job. Because she's still hurt, so she can't really do much. Do you think that that'll be to much for her, or do you think that she'll be ok?" Daley said to Nathan.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask Jackson about that. As for the others, I think that the jobs should still stay the same. Jackson and me can cut down bamboo for the shelter, Lex designs the shelter, you and Taylor can look for food, and do the laundry as well. Do you think everyone will be ok with that?" asked Nathan.

"I'm sure they would be ok with it. Alright lets go tell everyone." Said Daley.

They returned back to camp, finding Melissa cuddled up in Jackson's arms asleep. They looked at them and smiled.

"Well?" asked Eric eagerly.

"Ok we've decided that everyone should keep their old jobs, except for two people." Said Nathan, "I kno that Melissa is still in pain Jackson, but we think that she should switch jobs with Eric, since he hates that job." Jackson looked up at him and then back down on the still sleeping Melissa. "Do you think that'll be ok with her?" Nathan asked.

Jackson looked back down at Melissa and said, "I think so. Of course when she can move without pain, but I'm pretty sure that it'll be ok with her."

Nathan nodded, and looked towards the others who nodded with an ok. Daley and Nathan both smiled, as Melissa started to wake up.

Jackson smiled at her, and kissed her lightly on the lips; she said, "What'd I miss?" she asked Jackson quietly, still trying to wake up.

He laughed a little and said, "Well Daley and Nathan had to decided on our jobs, so me and Nathan will cut down bamboo for the shelter, and Daley and Taylor will do the laundry and help Lex design the shelter. Whilst, you and Eric will switch jobs; however I know that you are still in pain so when you know you can your job, you will do the lugging. While Eric will boil the water, and you still weave rope too.

She nodded and said, "Yea that'll be fine."

Everyone smiled; they knew that all had a lot of work to do so they decided to get busy. Since Melissa was still a little sore she decided that for now she can weave some rope for the shelter. Lex was sitting down next to her trying to design the shelter; he was going to continue the design that he did with the other shelter.

A/N: I know its real short… I'm sorry for not updating… I had finals yesterday and today, so I was studying for them. Plus I didn't have any other time, since finals was coming up. So yea… anyways I'm starting on a new story, not for Flight 29 Down. It's for Hannah Montana, and a few other stories as well so watch out for those. I will be staring on the next chapter, since I am on Christmas Break. As always please review… you don't have to since its so short of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Danger Ahead

_**ToriBabe16**_

_Previously_

_He laughed a little and said, "Well Daley and Nathan had to decide on our jobs, so me and Nathan will cut down bamboo for the shelter, and Daley and Taylor will do the laundry and help Lex design the shelter. Whilst, you and Eric will switch jobs; however I know that you are still in pain so when you know you can your job, you will do the lugging. While Eric will boil the water, and you still weave rope too._

_She nodded and said, "Yea that'll be fine."_

_Everyone smiled; they knew that all had a lot of work to do so they decided to get busy. Since Melissa was still a little sore she decided that for now she can weave some rope for the shelter. Lex was sitting down next to her trying to design the shelter; he was going to continue the design that he did with the other shelter._

**Chapter Five**

(Melissa's Video Diary)

Well I've been doing better the pain has gone away which is really good, so I'll be able to help out more now. Jackson and I are also going good; everything has been really good around here. Since all of us have gotten together we haven't had any disagreements especially from Eric and Taylor. Which of course everyone is very happy about. (Laughs). Well I better go I'm getting hungry and I need to get back to my new job.

(End Video Diary)

Melissa walked away from her get-away-spot and walked back up to camp, she met up with Jackson on the way there and he helped her walk back up to camp. She laughs and says, "Jackson, sweetie, I can walk I promise." a second later her legs started trembling and she started falling. Jackson caught her before she fell though, Melissa had grabbed her stomach in pain and knew that she couldn't get up again or else it would hurt too much.

"Melissa!" yelled Jackson. He kneeled down next her and laid her on his lap too afraid to move her.

_Shit, what am I going to do? _Jackson thought to himself. Finally the light bulb in his head went off and he started yelling for help. "Lex, Lex, Daley, Nathan!"

He saw Eric coming up from his hiding place and started saying, "Jackson what's with all the…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Melissa scrunching her face up in pain and noticed that she had put her hand over her wound. "I'll go get the first aid kit." He said almost immediately after, and he ran up to camp and got the first aid kit.

"Hey, Eric why do you need the first aid kit?" asked Lex as he was sitting at the campfire drawing the shelter.

"Lex, you gotta come help us, it's Melissa, I don't really know what happened but you just have to come with me." He breathed out in one breath.

Lex only nodded and followed Eric towards the spot of where Melissa fell, she was apparently in more pain then she was before. Eric looked down and saw that blood had started oozing out and she was crying in pain and seeing the look on Jackson face, he could tell that he was very worried about her. Lex got out the stuff that he needed and started whipping the blood away, he had no idea that the wound would get worse and with the winter storm approaching it wasn't a good thing. Every night he would pray that they would get rescued but now they needed to be rescued now more than ever. He thinks that the glass might have some poison on it, and that's why she keeps on being in more and more pain along with losing blood. He knew that she was losing blood because within each and every day since the incident he noticed that she had become pale and not eating very much food.

He had no idea how to help her, but he didn't want the others to know that, especially Jackson. He saw Daley come over along with Nathan and Taylor, Taylor looked like she could throw up and Eric went up to hug her lightly and kiss her on her forehead. He took her away from the spot and they went to the beach and sat on it together just snuggling with each other looking at the cold ocean winter breeze. Daley looked towards Lex and even though they weren't blood related she could tell that he had no idea what to do, so she helped him. In her mind she could tell that he was very worried and didn't know why. _I'll have to ask him later what's bugging him; _she thought to herself, as she helped Lex.

They moved Melissa very carefully towards the camp ground and set her in the tent for her to take a nap. Jackson went inside to watch over her, Daley thought that this was the perfect time to ask Lex what was wrong.

She walked over to him and said, "Hey Lex, can you tell me what's wrong?" she said quietly.

He sighed heavily and whispered, "Daley we really need to get rescued especially before the winter storm."

"Yes, I know that, but your not telling me everything, what's really going on?" she said.

He sighs again and whispered, "Daley, Melissa has poison in her chest and with any major movement she could die."

She gasps, and is speechless, "Are... are you sure Lex? Is it really that deadly?" she asked in a whisper.

He nods his head and starts silently crying wishing that they could get rescued now, and wishing that the others were there as well. Knowing that he would have to tell Jackson sooner or later, he picked now. He walked over to the tent and saw the beautiful site before him, which was Melissa snuggled up to Jackson as he quietly sang her a lullaby to get her asleep. He half-smiled as he saw Lex walk in and then slightly frowned again as he looked at Melissa.

"Hey Jackson, how is she?" Lex whispered.

"She's not too good, what's going on with her, I thought that it was just a bad cut and the pain would go away, but she can't even walk without being in pain. Lex what's wrong with her?" He whispered/yelled in frustration.

Lex sighed heavily and looked away for a little bit then back up at Jackson, then down at the sleeping Melissa, and then back up at Jackson again.

"Jackson, we really need to get rescued and get Melissa to a hospital, because she has some very deadly poison in her chest and if she moves too much then she could die so easily." He whispered to him.

Jackson gasped and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, really scared for her. He looked towards Lex and said, "I'm guessing that there's nothing that we could do ourselves?" he whispered to Lex getting ready to cry.

Lex only nodded, and started crying silently and he went back out towards the camp, knowing that it'd be a real great idea to tell everyone about Melissa so that they don't try to move her and accidently kill her without them knowing it. He asked Daley if she could gather everyone back at camp excluding Jackson and Melissa.

He stood in front of the group and he rubbed his arms as he got a little cold but shook it off and finally started talking to the small group.

"Now, I wish I didn't have to scare you guys, but you need to know before you do something wrong." He said before he actual told them.

"Lex what are you talking about?" asked Eric gently.

"Well you guys all know that Melissa got some glass in her chest, well we all thought that it was just going to be a simple cut that once we got the glass out she'd be okay. Well I at least thought wrong. That glass had some type of deadly poison on it and I didn't know that until up to now. I'm sure you guys have noticed how pale and skinny she has been getting, it is because of the poison, she has moved so much that she couldn't eat anything and so she got pale. Now we can't help because with one small mistake she could possibly die. So I don't want you guys touching her, or moving her. I'm only allowing Jackson to at least touch her, no one can move her at all and so I want you guys to all pray that we get rescued soon, because with the winter storm heading our way it's going to be so hard for Melissa. So please help her out and don't be too frightened okay. If you're in with her and she is starting to get little pain please let me and Jackson know especially Jackson. Now I'm allowing Jackson to take care of her but of course he'll still be doing his job just not as much so will one of you men take over Jackson's job if needed."

Both boys nodded and they agreed that both of them will take over the job for Jackson while he helped with Melissa. Taylor went away from the group and sat over by the freezing ocean. Now scared more than ever, she knew that this was all her fault if she hadn't played the tape to everyone about her liking Jackson she'd never have poison in her chest. She cried silently and didn't notice that Eric had come up from behind her and was now hugging her.

A/N: Alright you guys, I finally updated after a year! LOL I am sooooo sorry about that btw been very busy. When I posted this story I was in 8th grade, now I'm in 10th grade and I'm learning to drive. So I was fourteen years old and now I'm sixteen wow long time ago. Well hope you liked the update. Again sorry for the lost update. Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Danger Ahead **

**ToriBabe16**

_**Previously**_

_"Well you guys all know that Melissa got some glass in her chest, well we all thought that it was just going to be a simple cut that once we got the glass out she'd be okay. Well I at least thought wrong. That glass had some type of deadly poison on it and I didn't know that until up to now. I'm sure you guys have noticed how pale and skinny she has been getting, it is because of the poison, she has moved so much that she couldn't eat anything and so she got pale. Now we can't help because with one small mistake she could possibly die. So I don't want you guys touching her, or moving her. I'm only allowing Jackson to at least touch her, no one can move her at all and so I want you guys to all pray that we get rescued soon, because with the winter storm heading our way it's going to be so hard for Melissa. So please help her out and don't be too frightened okay. If you're in with her and she is starting to get little pain please let me and Jackson know especially Jackson. Now I'm allowing Jackson to take care of her but of course he'll still be doing his job just not as much so will one of you men take over Jackson's job if needed."_

_Both boys nodded and they agreed that both of them will take over the job for Jackson while he helped with Melissa. Taylor went away from the group and sat over by the freezing ocean. Now scared more than ever, she knew that this was all her fault if she hadn't played the tape to everyone about her liking Jackson she'd never have poison in her chest. She cried silently and didn't notice that Eric had come up from behind her and was now hugging her._

_**Chapter Six**_

The next day Jackson woke up and saw that he was next to Melissa who was still sleeping he wrapped up the blanket around her and got his sweater and went outside to get some water for her. He started the fire also to get himself warmed up and he brought the water back to Melissa's and his tent and carefully and gently lifted her up onto his lap and continued to let her sleep. He rubbed her face gently with his thumb caressing it ever so lightly, she fluttered her eyes a little and Jackson smiled as she began to wake up.

"Hey sweetie," he whispered and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "how are you feeling this morning?" He asked quietly.

"I...I'm okay, little sore, but I'm fine." She whispered back hoarsely.

Jackson nodded and gave her the bottle of water and let her have a sip of it. She started breathing heavily but it was only because she drank too fast so she slowed down her drinking and took another sip. Jackson breathed heavily, because he was really worried about her, he had no idea when rescue was going to come, if it came.

"Jackson I know I can't be moved, but I really want to go outside I want to get out of this stuffy tent." She whispered hoarsely again.

"Alright baby, if you want to be moved outside, I'll go and see where I can put you down safely okay. I'll be right back okay baby." He said to her and she nodded.

He took one of the blankets and brought it outside and laid it down on the ground, and he went back into the tent and started to carefully lift Melissa up and out of the tent. The rest of the group has already woken up and had already began to do their daily jobs Daley and Lex were sitting by the campfire and saw Jackson carrying Melissa. He set her down gently and she winced in pain but the pain went away as fast as it came. She sighed and breathed in the fresh air that she had wanted to breathe in for a long time.

"Thank you Jackson." She breathed out quietly for him to only hear as he sat down next to her on a log, Jackson sat her up gently and not too much and gave her a banana to eat and she ate it slowly. Lex doesn't know if the food will affect the poison inside of her, but if she doesn't eat and with the poison inside it'll make things worse for her, now he knew that for sure. Eric came back with some wood for the shelter and was looking around for Taylor.

"Have you guys seen Taylor?" he asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since she woke up this morning, and me and her woke up at the same time." Daley said. Nathan sat next her warming her up and looking at his best friend on the ground wishing there was something he could to do to help her, his first aid badge from boy scouts wasn't going to help him with this.

"I'm going to go look for her." Nathan snapped back to reality once he said that and he said almost immediately, "I'll go with you, we can't have you going alone especially with the storm coming." Daley looked at her boyfriend a little scared for him but knew that he had to go since Jackson wanted to stay with Melissa.

Nathan kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips and forehead and said, "I'll be back safe and sound before you know it. Okay baby." Daley nodded lightly and snuggled in his arms a few seconds before finally letting him go, he grabbed his blanket that he sleeps with and wrapped it around her to keep her warm.

Nathan went up to Jackson and said, "Please take care of both of them, they mean the world to me." Jackson nodded and gave Nathan a manly hug, and he kissed Mel on the forehead and gently and carefully hugged her. With that Eric and Jackson set off to find Taylor leaving Lex, Daley, Jackson, and Melissa at the campsite.

A/N: Well there I left it off with a little cliffy hope you guys liked that chapter, sorry it was a little short, but I have go early tonight. So yea anyways as always READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	7. Authors Note

Sorry guys all my stories are going on hitaus I might make some new stories idk though.. ps I have a fanfictionpress accoutn n I will be posting my stories on there so hope u find them. Ill post more on here though soon. Promise anyways check out my youtube

check out my ashley tisdale website

you can check It out PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOVE YALLS

BYESSS


	8. Ch 8 Preview

**Danger Ahead**

**ShortyTori322821**

**Previously**

"_I'm going to go look for her." Nathan snapped back to reality once he said that and he said almost immediately, "I'll go with you, we can't have you going alone especially with the storm coming." Daley looked at her boyfriend a little scared for him but knew that he had to go since Jackson wanted to stay with Melissa._

_Nathan kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips and forehead and said, "I'll be back safe and sound before you know it. Okay baby." Daley nodded lightly and snuggled in his arms a few seconds before finally letting him go, he grabbed his blanket that he sleeps with and wrapped it around her to keep her warm._

_Nathan went up to Jackson and said, "Please take care of both of them, they mean the world to me." Jackson nodded and gave Nathan a manly hug, and he kissed Mel on the forehead and gently and carefully hugged her. With that Eric and Jackson set off to find Taylor leaving Lex, Daley, Jackson, and Melissa at the campsite._

**A/N: Sorry guys this is only a preview of Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8 – Rescue Preview

"Taylor where are you?!" Eric and Nathan yelled.

"Nathan it's been over an hour since we left camp, and we haven't found her. What if she's hurt Nathan?" asked Eric very worried for her safety.

Nathan sighed and hugged him in a gentle man hug and said, "She'll be fine, she's a fighter and I know that she doesn't like the woods, but if you haven't notice she's gotten a lot better with the woods since the storm. I'm sure she'll be fine Eric we just have to have faith in her."

Eric nodded and continue walking, he walked towards a cliff and saw an arm dangling down below on a ledge just below the cliff.

"Nathan! Look I think that's Taylor!" he yelled to him.

"Taylor! Taylor can you hear us?" Eric yelled down to her. She wasn't moving and she didn't respond. He was very worried for her safety especially as he saw blood run down her arm.

"Nathan go back to camp and get Jackson we need him to pull her up because she's bleeding I saw her arm was bleeding I'll stay here incase she wakes up." Eric said in a rush and grabbed some rope and went down to the ledge where she was.


	9. Chapter 8 Rescuing Taylor

**Danger Ahead  
**

_**By: ShortyTori322821**_

Chapter 8 – Rescuing Taylor

Eric and Nathan had set out to find Taylor an hour ago and they didn't find any trace of her. Eric sighed heavily and started to think that they were never going to find her, he is really in love with her and he didn't even know why she went off like that.

"Eric don't worry she'll be alright I promise." Nathan told him hoping to himself that she was okay.

"I really hope so, because believe it or not I love her to death." Eric truthfully said to him.

"I know; we all do. We've seen it for a while now; it seems like all the couples are paired off with the exception of Lex of course." Nathan said in a thought of trance; Eric just nodded and he and Nathan continued to look for Taylor.

"Taylor where are you?!" Eric and Nathan yelled.

"Nathan it's been over an hour since we left camp, and we haven't found her. What if she's hurt Nathan?" asked Eric very worried for her safety.

Nathan sighed and hugged him in a gentle man hug and said, "She'll be fine, she's a fighter and I know that she doesn't like the woods, but if you haven't notice she's gotten a lot better with the woods since the storm. I'm sure she'll be fine Eric we just have to have faith in her."

Eric nodded and continues walking; he walked towards a cliff and saw an arm dangling down below on a ledge just below the cliff.

"Nathan! Look I think that's Taylor!" he yelled to him, as he pointed down towards the ledge of the cliff.

"Taylor! Taylor can you hear us?" Eric yelled down to her. She wasn't moving and she didn't respond. He was very worried for her safety especially as he saw blood run down her arm.

"Nathan go back to camp and get Jackson we need him to pull her up because she's bleeding I saw her arm was bleeding I'll stay here incase she wakes up." Eric said in a rush and grabbed some rope and went down to the ledge where she was.

Nathan ran back to camp, and as he did Jackson asked, "What's wrong?"

"No time to explain, get Daley and stay here with Melissa; we found Taylor and she's hurt!" He yelled to him as he got the first aid kit.

"Do you need me to go with you guys?" Asked Lex, Nathan only nodded yes.

They headed towards where Eric was, and saw that he was down on the ledge with her, Lex gasped as he saw that she was hurt.

"I need to climb down there with the first aid kit. It looks like she's hurt pretty badly, mainly her arm." Nathan nodded and wrapped the rope around a tree near by and then wrapped the rope around Lex.

"Be careful Lex please." Daley pleading told him, he nodded okay.

He slowly and carefully dropped towards the ledge where Eric and Taylor where. However, it became a problem when he saw how tiny the ledge was; Eric was barely on it. He looked up towards Nathan and yelled, "The ledge is very tiny I don't know if I can be on it with Eric and Taylor. And Taylor is basically lying across it."

"Can you maybe just drop the first aid kit down to Eric?" Nathan asked him.

Lex nodded no, "No I can't, Eric is barely hanging on, and we really need to bring Taylor up to the top because there's no other way to fix her."

"Okay then Lex, can you get back up here?" Daley asked him, and he nodded yes.

As he finally reached the top he told Nathan to help him pull Taylor up, "Okay Eric, you need wrap the rope around Taylor and help her up the ledge okay." He nodded and did what he was told to. He sighed heavily and kissed her on the lips lightly and started to help her up the ledge carefully and gently. By this time Taylor had finally woken up and looked at her surroundings and realized that she was kind of floating. She finally looked down and saw Eric.

"Eric!" She cried to him.

"Don't worry Tay; you're going to be alright. I promise, Nathan and Lex are pulling you up, watch your arm." He yelled to her as she was getting midway to the top.

She nodded okay and helped herself up with her good arm; a minute later she finally reached the top and smiled as Daley helped her up while protecting her bad arm. She sighed heavily and hugged Daley tightly and thanked her.

"Hello, I know you're having a reunion and all but I'M STILL DOWN HERE!!!" They all laughed as he yelled that and smiled and threw the rope down to him as he climbed up the ledge. He heard one of the rocks start to crack and realized that wasn't a good thing he hurriedly up the ledge and heard more of the rocks cracking. He looked up at Taylor and started falling; as soon as he did Taylor grabbed him with her good arm and tried to help pull him up.

"Nathan helps please!" She yelled to him.

Nathan ran over to the ledge and grabbed both of Eric's arms and hurriedly pulled him up; almost practically throwing him back over the ledge. Eric sighed heavily and thanked Nathan; he went back over to where Taylor was and hugged her tightly making sure not to hurt her arm. He wrapped his waist around her and gave her another hug and kiss on the lips and all four of them went back up to camp.

A/N: Well hope you liked that chapter, a little bit of romance, little bit of action. Don't worry I don't plan on killing off any characters I'm not that mean. Or am I. winks.

Well as always Read and Review please!

Thanks, Tori

PEACE!!!


	10. Ch 9 Calm Before the Storm

**Danger Ahead **

_By: ShortyTori322821 _

_Previously _

"_Hello, I know you're having a reunion and all but I'M STILL DOWN HERE!!" They all laughed as he yelled that and smiled and threw the rope down to him as he climbed up the ledge. He heard one of the rocks start to crack and realized that wasn't a good thing he hurriedly up the ledge and heard more of the rocks cracking. He looked up at Taylor and started falling; as soon as he did Taylor grabbed him with her good arm and tried to help pull him up._

"_Nathan helps please!" She yelled to him._

_Nathan ran over to the ledge and grabbed both of Eric's arms and hurriedly pulled him up; almost practically throwing him back over the ledge. Eric sighed heavily and thanked Nathan; he went back over to where Taylor was and hugged her tightly making sure not to hurt her arm. He wrapped his waist around her and gave her another hug and kiss on the lips and all four of them went back up to camp._

_Chapter 9 – Calm Before the Storm _

Once everyone got back they fixed up Taylor and they gathered some food and had lunch, everyone is satisfied. It still got extremely cold, which they figured that it was winter; hopefully a winter storm wasn't approaching them. Each and everyday of the winter holiday; they saw the clouds turn grey as fast as the growing of a rose. Work would get harder for them as the storm approaches them, because it got colder and harder to find food and water. They managed to get enough water and food for now.

Instead of staying in the tents for the storm, they would be staying in the plane as it is warmer and has more room. They had to cover up the windows because they had broken when it swam away. So they were trying to find some plastic material to cover it up with, and they did find something to cover it up with. It'll make the plane dark inside but they used it nonetheless. Melissa is doing better she's currently asleep, Lex told Jackson that if were careful with her the poison in her won't harm her. She's recovering quite well actually, Lex also told him that she needs to drink a lot of water so that hopefully the poison and glass will dissolve.

Nathan walked up to Daley who was sitting on a log in the campsite; she was staring blankly into the fire as it roared up into the air.

"You okay?" he asked her as she positioned her head on his shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine just thinking about a lot of things. Especially with the storm on its way, it's very scary. Even though I know that it might not be as bad as the last one, it's still frightening to think about because of the fact that we have an anemic (A/N: Look it up if you don't know what it means) person and its just all too frustrating to handle. I mean we're teens were not supposed to go through these hard times until we're older!" Daley bellowed, after her rage she started 

crying. Nathan pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on his shoulder; he rubbed her back gently slowly calming her down.

"Hey, at least we're all in this together and not just one person. Daley I know you're scared, but you have to be strong it's hard for all of us. It's not one person who's going through this; it's all of us and we're all going to stick together. Yes this is very scary, I'm scared too but I'm being strong, me, Lex, Jackson, and Eric all talked about this and we promised ourselves that we would be strong for you girls. We know that this really hard for you girls and we're here to help you. So just know that I'm here for you Dae, and nothing and no one can take that away. I promise," he answered soothingly.

She only nodded her head against his shoulder and finally calmed down from her outbreak. Finally, she stopped crying and sighed heavily, leaned up towards Nathan and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks Nathan, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Nathan." She whispered in his ear as she got up from her spot.

Nathan smiled, and replied, "I'll do anything for you Dae, and I love you too."

They both smiled and went there separate ways to do their chores for the day. Daley had to do laundry and Nathan had to look for more food.

Meanwhile, in the plane Melissa started to wake up from her long nap. Jackson, beside her smiled as he saw that stunning smile that he sees all the time. She smiles back and leaned up against him carefully of course. Jackson handed her, her water and let her have a sip; she gratefully took it.

"How're you feeling babe?" he questioned.

"A lot better, but I'm still afraid to move my body." Jackson nodded as he understood.

"That's fine I don't want to stress your body too much alright sweetie." It wasn't a question, Melissa knew that. She loved the way how Jackson was so affectionate for her; she has never had anyone be that way towards her like he is.

A/N: Well I hope that's okay, that's all I can think of for now I'm going to be on writer's block so I may not post for a while plus I have a month of school left so if I do somehow get a chance to update I really will try. Thanks please review!!

3 Tori


	11. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'd like to think everyone who reviewed this story and in order to keep it going I need one more review!! If I hit thirty reviews I'll post the next chapter! So please I just need one more review and I'll post chapter course I have to start working on it lol.

So please just one more review and I'll work on the chapter!!

Thanks Victoria!!

3Tori


	12. Ch 10 Ice Ice Baby

_Danger Ahead_  
Chapter 10 – Ice, Ice Baby

The next few weeks have been terrifying for the Flight 29 Down kids, each day it would get colder and colder. They felt like they were in an ice box, Melissa finally got well enough to help around with the work around the campsite. Everyone was doing their best to pitch in each day including Eric and Taylor, they all worked together as a team which Daley felt as if she had started this but she wasn't sure. On the horizon of the ocean you could see the clouds of the winter storm coming through, they didn't know what to expect from the storm. Was it going to be as bad as the last one? How long was it going to last? Would they be rescued before it hit the island? Each and every day these same questions kept swarming in the kids' minds as they were preparing for the storm.

They were in fact just kids no parents/guardians/authority to help protect them. Sometimes one of them would break and the other would help comfort them. That was all they could do, just comfort each other when things get really rough. As night started approaching the island once again they were all gathered around the fire that Taylor had put up just a few seconds ago. She had been getting really good at starting the fire now, she even taught Eric how to do it as a just in case if something happened to her. Melissa got the water from tub of bottles that Eric had cleaned and warmed for everyone. That's one of the new things that they had to make sure to do, was to not only boil the water to get rid of the salt water but to make sure that it was warm for everyone. Anyways, back to the story, Jackson is sitting next to Melissa trying to keep her warm as she was really cold she only had a sweater and pajama pants. He rocked her back and forth as they looked at the horizon across from them.

"Why doesn't the storm come already so we can get it over with?" whispered Melissa

"I don't know Mel, it is taking it's sweet time to get here. Just don't dwell on it because it could get here faster than we want it to and I don't want it to get here anytime soon. We haven't collected enough food or warm water. So we need all the time we can get." Jackson whispered back, Melissa nodded.

They looked up to see Daley with more food and noticed that Nathan wasn't there. She had a solemn face and they new something happened.

"Daley what happened?" asked Melissa. She got up from her spot next to Jackson and hugged her.

"Nathan and I had a big fight and we said some wrong things and I don't know where he is." she said, she started crying.

"Oh Dae..." Melissa hugged her tightly.

Jackson looked at the sky in surprise and saw that it was snowing and it was getting closer to the island. _Oh no, please not now, not with Nathan out there. _

"Melissa, Dae, I'm sorry to break this up but we have a little problem." He points out to the ocean.

The girls gasp as they saw what he was pointing too.

"Nathan! Oh no, we have to find him." Daley replied frantically.

"No Daley, you and Melissa have to find the others okay stay together and gather as much water and food and head into the plane. Find Taylor and get her to help. I'm going to go find Eric so he can help me find Nathan." Jackson replied.

The girls only nodded and set off in a hurry to get the things they needed.

_**Meanwhile with Eric and Taylor**_

"You know, I never thought that we'd be an actual couple." whispered Taylor.

"I know Tay." Replied Eric.

She started shiver and she didn't have her sweater with her, he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly back and forth warming her up. She smiled against his chest they both just closed there eyes and felt relaxed. They were interrupted when they heard people running up to them they sighed slightly and looked behind them.

"Eric, Taylor I know you were just resting but I suggest you take a look out at the ocean." An out of breath Melissa said while pointing to the close to frozen Ocean.

As they looked out and noticed at how it was almost frozen they gasped and got up.

"Wait you guys, there's more. Nathan and Daley had a huge fight and Jackson is looking for Nathan. Eric please go find Jackson so you can help him look for Nathan. The storm is approaching faster than we expected. Taylor your going to help me and Daley look for more food and get more warm water." Melissa said.

Eric gave Taylor a kiss on the cheek, "Be careful Eric okay." he only nodded and went the opposite way his girlfriend and friends went.

_**Meanwhile with Nathan**_

(Video Blog)

_I can't believe Daley said that to me! We are so right for each other but sometimes she does get on my nerves. Though I still love her a lot, I don't know what I'd do without her. **Nathan is sitting on the beach with the video camera on a rock he doesn't notice the snow on the horizon. **I just can't believe what she said, it was really hurtful. **He sighs and looks out to the sea and notices that it looks frozen then he looks up and sees why. **Crap snow storm arriving quickly I need to go bye. _

(End of Video Blog)

Nathan packs up his camera and grabs his bag and heads back to camp, the only problem was, was that he had no idea where he was. He started looking around and finally noticed the ocean and in his head he said, _oh shit. _He started looking frantically around trying to find his way back, he heard voices and they sounded like guy voices.

_**Back with Eric and Jackson**_

"Nathan!!" The boys yelled as they searched through the forest. They both had put their hoods up because it was getting colder and colder by the minute.

"NATHAN!!" Jackson heard Eric yell, he was starting to lose hope but he didn't want to so he kept on going.

"NATHAN!!" They yelled again. They heard leaves rustling behind them and they turned around to see brown busy hair peeking out. They felt relieved as the boys hugged Nathan, manly hug of course. Nathan didn't have a sweater with him so Jackson let him borrow his but Nathan refused.

"Nathan come on your going to get sick if you don't put this on right now!" Jackson forced it onto him Nathan was still chattering his teeth as the snow started to get closer to the island.

"Come on you guys we have to hurry and get back to the girls and Lex. The storm is approaching the island quickly." said Eric who was thinking about Taylor and knew that she would worry if they didn't come back soon.

They boys only nodded and Jackson led the way back to where the camp was.

_**With the Girls**_

It was fifteen minutest later when the girls finally settled into the plane. They were scared for the boys because Daley knew that Nathan didn't have his sweater with him. They heard knocking on the plane door and Daley opened it to be hugged by Nathan, Daley started crying.

"I'm so sorry Nathan, I didn't mean any-"

"Don't worry about it okay Dae it's in the past, it's in the past." Nathan said to her as he hugged her.

Daley felt how cold he was and brought him over his own sweater and gave back Jackson's sweater to him. She wrapped him up in blankets and he put on his sweat pants. She settled down next to him and they both warmed each other up, Lex was next to Daley as well who had already fallen asleep.

Every one in the plane smiled at the pair and all thought the same thing.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I was going to post a preview of Ch. 10 on YouTube (with clips and everything but I figured since you guys kept reviewing I'd post this chapter anyways. Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the long wait been extremely busy!! Anyways I'm still going to finish the preview for Ch. 10 for YouTube so I'll let you guys know when that's up. Love you guys please read and review!!

Bye Love Tori


	13. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, for Melissa's poisoned glass youll find out how she got that in later chapters!! Id thought I'd mentioned that for ahead of time. also I want your opinions on some things. I kind of want one of the girls to be raped as a suspense in the story should they be raped or should they be kidnapped and just hurt badly? And if they are raped who do you want to rape them?

The Captain  
An Outsider  
A Rapist

Or do you want them to get pregnant by one of the guys (this is for later chapters!!) do you want all three to be pregnant or just one or two let me know what you guys think okay!! this is kind of a poll so ill make it easier on you

1. Do you want one of the girls to get pregnant or seriously hurt?  
A. Pregnant  
B. Seriously Hurt  
C. Both

2. If you want the girls pregnant how do you want them to get pregnant?  
A. Rape  
B. By one of the guys  
C. Both (one girl can be raped the other by one of the guys)

3. If by Rape then by who?  
A. The Captain  
B. An Outsider (a.k.a. Someone I made up who pops into the story who needs a background)  
C. A Rapist (a.k.a. He has to be already on the island but the campers don't know anything about them)

4. If by the guys then which couple?  
A. Jackson and Melissa  
B. Eric and Taylor  
C. Nathan and Daley  
D. An odd couple (a.k.a. like Nathan and Melissa, Eric and Daley, Taylor and Nathan, Jackson and Taylor, Jackson and Daley, ect.)

5. If you want the girlst to be hurt badly then how?  
A. Hit their head on a rock and they're in a coma (i wont make it for like two years or something)  
B. Broke one of their bones, and crack ribs (Ill find a way how they can do that or you can come up with it)  
C. Fell down a cliff  
D. You guys come up with one

So those are the questions and it doesn't have to be one of the girls it can be one of the guys who are seriously hurt. So I want your guys opinions !! okay  
Well that's it for now lemme know if i get 20 reviews and half of them are of the polls ill get the next chapter going!! but right now im gonn be really busy i wont be posting chapters for very long time okay!! sorry :(

byess

Love Tori


End file.
